


every sliver of your skin, more dear to me than my own

by Torchicpox



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Ivan had been in love with her, and in a way, she had loved him back.
Relationships: Magda Ellenstein & Ivan, Magda Ellenstein/Ivan
Kudos: 28





	1. you love me so transparently (i blushed every single time)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ivan version of the tea event partner.

The way Ivan looks at her, adoring and one-minded, makes her so-

Magda couldn't make up her mind how it makes her feel. Just that Ivan's eyes on her stirs up feelings she has never felt before in her life.

That somehow Ivan's gaze on her had become the most important for her.

It wasn't like that before, but one day Magda blinks at Ivan's low laugh as he twirled her on top the dancefloor, looked at his blushing cheeks and fond smile. Realization hit her hard, like a punch to her gut.

Oh. Oh. Ivan's in love with her.

After that, she couldn't help noticing every gaze, every touch, each utterance of 'my lady' and 'my mistress' from Ivan's mouth, and shivered inside. 

She loves Ivan, she's just not in love with him. But this, her basking underneath his unquestioning adoration, felt like something she should keep a secret, guarded jealously near her heart.


	2. people let you get away with a lot (i would too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has a face which would let him get away with a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have so many feelings for partner Ivan

Ivan has a face which would let him get away with a lot of things.

It hadn't been as shocking as the realization that Ivan loves her, but it still had been something which manages to make Magda pauses in her thoughtless motion to simper and agree with anything this older (more powerful) nobleman says to her.

She's always known how pretty faces could get you away from a lot of things. She knows that first-hand, because her pretty face lets her get off a lot of things. Because people are wary of predators which clearly could kill, but they'd let a harmless creature slip under their radar, even welcome them willingly into their home.

This though. She never realized how she'd let her guards down for Ivan, let him see the Magda underneath the masks she wore, gain a semblance of understanding of the person behind the one people keeping calling the 'Dawn of the Ellensteins'.

Not until now, as she watches Ivan charm the corsets off noblewomen left and right. Magda could see her mother gaining a newfound appreciation over the talent Ivan displays, as after all, the quality of a master is only as good as quality of their servants.

Ivan's excellent, and Magda's aware there were rumors when he decided to exclusively serve her family. Other nobles would pay a hefty sum to have him serve them exclusively. Yet. Yet. Ivan had pledged himself to her. Her and only her.

Ivan has a face which would let him get away with a lot of things, of that she knows. He has options, but still, he chose to serve her. That causes something inside of her chest to tighten, but not painfully.

It's only a passing fancy, it could be because she's had too much champagne. But perhaps, the next time Ivan gazes at her with that adoring smile which always caused her to look away, she'd gaze right back.

_Perhaps, then he'd see something more._


End file.
